The present invention relates to absorbent articles that include a temperature change member. More specifically, the invention relates to an absorbent article such as training pants that provides the wearer with a noticeable cooling sensation upon urination.
Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that urine is quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, it can reduce the wearer's ability to notice or recognize when urination occurs, especially if the wearer's attention is distracted by an activity. This is not conducive to toilet training because an important step in the early stages of toilet training is the ability to recognize when urination occurs. In an attempt to enhance a child's recognition of when urination occurs, training pants have been designed with temperature change members that provide a cooling sensation upon urination.
Unfortunately, in certain circumstances, the temperature change material may not be completely satisfactory. For example, the temperature change material may not be effective for multiple insults. In addition, the temperature change material may be relatively expensive.
Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article with a temperature change material that is capable of effectively providing a temperature change for multiple insults. Further, there is a need for an absorbent article with a temperature change material that is less expensive. Still further, there is a need for such temperature change members that provide these advantages and yet effectively provides a temperature change sensation to the wearer during use.